Talk:Danzō Shimura
NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Danzo is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google. Right arm? Where does it say that he took Shisui's arm too? Jacce | Talk 07:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :On page 14 of chapter 459, Ao says that the chakra in Danzō's right shoulder, right arm, and right eye all have the colour of Shisui's chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) In the section about his sharingan, it says "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not white" but the sclera IS white, it should say "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not red" Correction to the above. The manga isn't in color, so it's hard to really tell the color of the sclera. But you can still make out difference between white and red in grayscale. Did you noticed that his right arm is diferent than the left...looks like a FACE! (compare to his face, are the same chakra lines, a they are different comparing to his left arm) --Blaublau94 (talk) 03:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Now everybody will see the "face" he has on his right shoulder (chapter 459, page 14) --Blaublau94 (talk) 06:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I second this idead, it has EXACTLY the same lines as Danzo's face on his right shoulder, including the same mouth and a nose chakra lines. Can we add that somehow in appereance or something? --FlameSkarr (talk) 11:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't rush to conclutions. It's not a proof of anything. If it's a pattern like this in different individuals, it's more probable that they are general points in the body's Chakra Pathway System. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) His right arm is disgusting. His arm has many implanted sharingans in it. Where is it stated that Shisui's right arm has been "extensively modified"? What if Shisui's right arm is in exactly the same state as it was when Itachi killed him? For all we know it might have been Itachi's motive for killing him. We also don't know if those sharingans are from the Uchiha clan massacre, it might have been Shisui himself who started collecting them. It would explain why Danzo had the arm implanted into his body as well, as opposed to just the right eye. I say let's not jump to conclusions in the article and remove the reference that the arm was modified in anyway after Danzo acquired it. --Sny83 (talk) 20:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Shisui loved Uchiha and Itachi did it to get the mangekyo dont talk when you dont know anything...--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) he have a face in his arm after all --Linkdarkside (talk) 16:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Where does it say the face on Danzo's arm is Shisui's or Hashirama's? It only says that he has the chakra of Shisui, and implanted DNA of Hashirama. The fact that the face looks like Hashirama's could just be a coincidence. Disabled? It says in the background that Danzo is now disabled, shouldn't it say handicapped or injured or something, as he's still able to fight, make handsigns, etc.?-- (talk) 13:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It has now been revealed that Danzo is not disabled at all. I suppose that line is going to be removed from the background soon. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I think a better picture for his sharingan should be placed in his article. But Before its changed i wanna kno if its ok with you guys.Kon lover123 (talk) 02:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :The only better picture avaliable is an anime picture (which doesn't exist) and fanart (which would just be deleted anyway). If you mean a clean scanlation picture, then it will just be deleted anyway bcause it is a copy of a RAW image we already have.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Just found a colored pic of Danzo's sharingan. Here it is: File:DanzoSharingan.jpg This is where I got it from: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/457/01-02/ --PrimeHunter32 (talk) 11:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Editing Locked? Why are we not able to edit the wiki page on Danzo? Who do I need to talk to in order to gain access? :I locked all the pages involved in the new chapter, as info from it is considered non allowed spoiler until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be abel to edit the page again. Jacce | Talk 08:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The chapter is already out. I can give you a link: http://www.mangareader.net/93-41103-1/naruto/chapter-474.html User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have read the chapter, that's how I knew which pages to lock. The rules however says no spoilers until Friday. Jacce | Talk 08:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What? That makes no sense! If the bloody chapter is out now shouldn't we do the SMART thing and updated it instead of waiting two bloody days?! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is to avoid revert wars. Jacce | Talk 16:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nickname "The Darkness of the Shinobi"? When was he ever referred to as such? Yatanogarasu 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I have never seen it, my only guess would be in a fanbook. Simant (talk) 06:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the second fanbook. I do recall having read it in the manga as well, though, but I can't find where, so my mind may be playing tricks on me ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Roku Kage Is it notable that he is gurrently the only known Rokudaime Kage of any Village--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan He's not even hokage right, i thought he was just "acting" hokage until further notice. Based on the current chaps hes not the hokage officially till the Jonin vote, Danzo has the daimyo's blessings but his actions at the summit have discredit him and based on whats said Kakashi has the endorsement from the other kages. Wait till the jonin vote till we go off naming him as such.Till now hes just a candidate with the daimyo blessings but not the other kage's blessings.Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Manga The chapter is out now, can someone add the info.? Vik0z0z (talk) 20:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :May I quote what it says on top of every edit article page? "New releases are recognized on this wiki the Friday of when it is released, regardless of when it was actually released overseas." ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Guys, just follow the rules and stop making a huge fuss, ok, what are you guys 3, c'mon, just wait until tomorrow. Follow the rules or leave, i see so many people posting stuff early, it's annoying, I read the manga on Wednesday, but I'm not posting, if you guys wanna post early, make your own site. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Thank you :3 There should be more people who understood this. ~pats your head for not destroying the excitement for the rest of us~ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, just tryin to make sure, people dont start fighting, this site is supposed to be an information site, and the discussion parts are for question on the information, not arguing that the chapter is already out, and arguing about the rules, im just tryin to keep the peace and trying to get to be like an official moderator, im guessin your one cause your name appears in blue meanin theres a hyper-link to your page --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : Well, no, that just means my user page is made :3 Yours is read because you haven't made yours ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ahhhh, gotchya, ok, nvm, haha, still kinda new, lol --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : that's okai, you've got more sense than most new and new-ish people here :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thnx, actually, there the ones who dont make sense to me, if they dont want to follow the rules, they should make there own site, haha, good luck with that though, itll never be like this one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Mh, indeed. That's our Utopia. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The chapter (475) was scanlated and translated early Thursday morning, and was released on mangastream.com... Why are their chapters not viable? Edit: Actually, the chapter was uploaded late Wednesday night, which makes the fact that you would wait two days to upload the content even more confusing, and the fact that you delete the uploaded content people have generously given to you as well confusing... Edit: It seems this scanlation group regularly uploads their chapters of naruto every Wednesday. maybe, also, sign your posts at the end (if you dont know how to, sype your username then highlight it and press the signature button above the subject headline part --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 03:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze What difference would that make? :It would make it easier to contact you. Also, if you don't sign your message, it might look like a part of the next person's message. The little effort makes it lot easier to keep things in order. See the sense? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) This page, along with Sasuke, Madara, Karin, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai should be protected; the chapter is out. (talk) 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 08:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Um... there is a bit in the abilities section about techniques that Danzō won't use until next chapter. (talk) 00:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Clone Shouldnt we add a special clone jutsu for danzo like " Danzo's Cloneing Jutsu ". It would possibly be a new cloning jutsu becuz there was actually blood right, thus making it new. So what about it?JaiBoogie (talk) 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Or it was genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 18:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I say wait till next chapter. --TekkenStorm (talk) 21:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) According the chapter 477 it is not a Clone or a Genjutsu. However, what exactly is not clear yet. Possibly the technique has a weakness because one eye on his arm finally closed after it was crushed (several times) and burned. I think it is better to wait until Karin or Sasuke find a conclusion about it. Shadow Abyss (talk) 01:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It also could be an advanced Body Flicker Technique. The Sharingan in his right eye and his right arm itself are from Shisui Uchiha who was famous for the Body Flicker Technique. Danzō has already shown that he can use Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu so why not other techniques. --Tripodssj6 (talk) 23:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Danzo's Sharingarm I haven't edited this article myself, but I still believe we have to edit the Abilities section. Danzo Sharingan Arm' ability is pretty obvious. Each time he dies, an eye closes and he revives, like FF's Pheonix Down. That's pretty obvious. But should we add this ? It still isn't confirmed.--Yojeez (talk) 17:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :How is this obvious, exactly? We've seen Danzō "die" three or four times. We've only seen one Sharingan on his arm close, if I recall correctly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Read again, it does it once each time.--SkyFlicker (talk) 02:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Right before Itachi appears, it looks like all of the eyes close. --Enoki911 (talk) 07:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Correction on my part. There are three closed eyes.--Enoki911 (talk) 07:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::These eyes doesn't seem to mean extra lives for me. The first eye just closed after Danzo "died" three times, and the others just closed after his arm was "severed". Presumably the arm is a weak spot. Shadow Abyss (talk) 19:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Out of all the times he was attacked he was visibly shown to die 3 times, dodge once, and get his arm cut off once. He was shown very well to have survived having his arm cut off. After the 3 deaths one eye closed but after having his arm cut off 3-4 eye's closed as shown here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/14-15/ therefore his eye's don't give him a second chance, as even if he had died from it being cut off that would have just been once and multiple eye's would not have closed. After his arm was cut off not only was it separated from the body but also from the chakra and blood circulation meaning that they closed slowly due to no blood or chakra flow. At the top of this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/16/ it appears that all the eye's on the top of the arm closed as well since the ones that closed on the previous pages were on the underside. Due to separation any life returning power would not happen as the arm shut down almost completely it also wouldn't have been able to return life when Danzo's entire body the arm included were incinerated by Amaterasu. One final note is that if he was revived he would most likely return to live in his bodies previous state for example he would still have his body either crushed, turned to ashes, or still have the arm cut off or all of these upon reviving thus being useless. His arm returning also might stem from his research on and interest in Kabuto's medical abilities and information of Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth Technique maybe learning a variation of it explaining his arm regrowing. And due to it being reconnected blood and chakra flow might bring the arm back to functioning and reopen some of the eyes though it is hard to tell as we only get one good shot of his arm after regaining it so we will have to wait until the next chapter is translated to learn anymore.WolfMaster (talk) 22:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Actually he had an eye close everytime he should have been killed. The first time he should have died was when Sasuke used Susanoo and crushed him. We don't actually see an eye close but one probably closed near his shoulder so we can't see it. Then Danzo dodged two of Susanoo's punches and Sasuke used Amaterasu which killed him a second time. The third time was when sasuke cut off his arm, Sasuke also cut danzo's body in half.http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/14-15/ and then we see one of his eyes close, NOT THREE EYES CLOSING, the other eyes were already closed from the earlier techniques. Of course, I could be totally wrong. Actually three eyes do close the first eye was at the base of the bottom of the arm seen here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/10/ while in pages 14-15 it again shows the bottom of his arm where the previous was closed while the two directly above the closed one close too along with the eye on the palm.Also on this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/477/16/ it appears 4 on the top half of the arm have closed too.WolfMaster (talk) 19:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) why why is danzo afraid of itachi? please sign comments. likely because itachi was stronger than sasuke (illness aside) and had the battle experience to backup his skills--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't necessarily afraid, just surprised.-Enoki911 (talk) 07:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) By my count, Danzo was killed 3 times and had his arm cut off once. Futon: Shinkuha that shood be added 2 the list it was used on chapter 477 pg 12--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's already listed. ''~SnapperT '' 03:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Is this the same jutsu that Danzo uses against Sasuke? if it is i apologize...--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Mangekyo ? O_o So danzo has some odd abilities, being he can control minds, and whatever this latest ability is... Shouldn't his sharingan implants just grant him the standard sharingan abilities? So why exactly does he have "extra" abilities from plain sharingan?--SkyFlicker (talk) 00:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You forget that he has his own techniques apart from the ones the sharingan give him. And due to genetics, mutations, and owner skill each sharingan can have abilities to set it apart from the others such as Shisui's sharingan having the ability to control minds. Remember he isn't just using the techniques the sharingan give him he is using his own as well.WolfMaster (talk) 22:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update Can we please update his abilities with what has been revealed in the latest chapter. Wrave (talk) 02:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Friday.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Will there be an article for the technique mentioned at the end, or isn't there enough info to warrant it yet? TomServo101 11:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Its still not friday, only Thurday. The technique will probably be put up as soon as the chapter is officially release.--Shiraha Manjitomoe (talk) 12:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It was more a question of 'Will we bother as we don't know anything about it yet?'. When it's done is of no consequence. TomServo101 13:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :On Friday we'll know its name, we'll know it's forbidden, and we'll have a decent idea of what it does. I see no reason why we couldn't make an article on it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Are Sleepyfans releases more official than Mangastreams? Lawl The chapter came out yesterday guysWrave (talk) 00:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not here. Friday--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It came out here, on an english site, on Wednesday! http://mangastream.com/ --FlamingDogs17 (talk) 03:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :But it's not Friday. To this Wiki, it hasnt't come out yet.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, but that doesn't make any sense. And when you do use a scanlation for updating the site, even if it's Friday, I suggest Mangastream over Sleepyfans. I don't know if this has been implemented, but I found Mangastream's translations to be a lot better. --FlamingDogs17 (talk) 03:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Let me explain it further. This wiki recognizes chapters being released on Friday to ensure that "unreleased" spoilers stay off and away from this wiki until they are totally and utterly released. Because on a good week, I know exactly what is in the next chapter by Monday night at the earliest, and Tuesday morning at the latest and this is because I troll around various internet forums. By making the "official" release date Friday we avoid broken information from being added over the course of the week. :And for the record: I don't care two $*@% who translates what.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Way to get angry over something so trivial. I'm just gonna drop it then since this seems to upsetting you, but just for the record, I never meant for this to become an aggrivating convo. --FlamingDogs (talk) 12:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Apologies if this is stupid or annoying but when and where on friday? what I mean is, If its friday where I live and not you can I update. Or is it until Its friday for everyone in the world--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 04:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :not for everyone just so that it is friday in-regards to the server location, so look at the site time stamp for when it can be released Fawcettp (talk) 07:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) earth and water natures please put earth and water natures in the page because wood is a combination of those 2 -- (talk) 09:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) thank U very much -- (talk) 07:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another thing. I think this will be a great villian. Look at his elements, if he wanted to he could usee Dust, and Ice. Nope, cause he doesn't have the kekkei genkai to combine elements to make those, he only has Wood Release. Each element combination is a different kekkei genkai, there's no kekkei genkai which simply allows for combination of elements, otherwise every character who can use an advanced nature could possibly use them all if they learned all basic elements. Omnibender - Talk - 19:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Danzo and Hanzo Don't you think they might be related? --Petar93 (talk) 14:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If you went on the assumption that anyone with similar names are related, half of the characters in the series would all be one huge family. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Same jutsu named twice Both Body-restraining Seal and Danzō's Juinjutsu lead to the same page.One of them needs tobe removed as they are the same thing. The body restraining properties used on Sasuke has alreadly been mentioned on the article.--Saimaroimaru (talk)15:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Infact, I'll just remove it from the list myself.Saimaroimaru (talk) 15:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Can someone do it for me, I have yet learned how to edit the jutsu section with the new layout.Saimaroimaru (talk) 15:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Danzo with Hashirama's Face on Shoulder Shouldnt we put that there? Hell, i think its needed, id do it, if i knew how to ~___~ --Exhorresco (talk) 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Explain Please... "He is the only person with the Wood Release to use an elemental ninjutsu that isn't Earth, Water, or Wood" This doesnt sound right, i hope im not nitpicking or anything...--Exhorresco (talk) 01:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) So far, people with element combining Kekkei Genkai only use three natures, the one the Kekkei Genkai grants and the two that compose it. Danzo has Wood, Earth and Water, but also has Wind Release, which is unrelated to Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we should remove this. After all, to our knowledge, we only know of 3 people who use the wood release, I dont think that's a significant number to say that Danzo is the only one who uses another element besides earth, water or wood. Maybe we can change it to something along the lines of he is the first person with an elemental kekkei genkai to use an element not related to his kekkei genkai (I think so, is he?)Nagihiko92 (talk) 04:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I now understand what you ment Omni, but i agree with what the guy above me said, his suggestion simplifies things...--Exhorresco (talk) 04:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Danzo Yamato And The First Ok so Tenzo is related to The First Hokage via DNA ...but now that we know that Danzo has the same DNA in his body doesn't that make him related like Tenzo ? You should put That Danzo is Genetically Related to The First --Petar93 (talk) 11:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would wait a bit longer. Yamato has the First Hokage as his genetic relative, because he is basically the First's clone. It seems that Danzō simply has a part of the First implanted in him, similar to how he has Sharingan implanted in him. We don't consider Kakashi genetically related to Obito either. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::How exactly is Yamato a clone? If I recall correctly, Orochimaru said he implanted the First's DNA into 60 children, he didn't say he cloned them. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hence why I said "basically." Orochimaru infused Yamato with the First's DNA, making Yamato's genetic makeup practically a copy of that of the First. Yamato is all, but a clone of the First. :::Danzō seems to have gone a different route, implanting a part of the First into his body. Likely, this is a less risky, but less perfect way. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Putting someones DNA into them is totally different from them being a clone of them, if Tenzo was Hashiramas clone, they would look alike, hence Big Boss and Solid Snake from MGS series; the latter is a clone of the former, being totally made up of the formers dormant genes. So to me they aren't related since Danzo and Tenzo both has their own unique DNA sequences within them but just had Hashirama's own worked into each of their own by Orochimaru. --Exhorresco (talk) 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Like i said still that make stem relatives even if they don't have anything incoming DNA is making you related not other stuff well since the databook doesnt state them as, they arent. --Exhorresco (talk) 19:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) When was the last time the book came out .....HUh not last week --Petar93 (talk) 11:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can someone just add that Danzo had Orochimaru inject the DNA of the First in the "Background" section? The page is locked. Yatanogarasu 18:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Now hold on, there is no proof that Orochimaru did it. However Danzo was looking for Orochimaru's notes which might have included the location of where he stored Hashirama's genes.WolfMaster (talk) 19:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Danzō's Summoning Can someone please add to Danzō's jutsu list that he has the Summoning Technique? I'd do it myself but it is locked for some reason. Steveo920 0:41 January 22, 2010 danzo and kyubi Seeing as Danzo had 11 Sharingan, and Madara says the 2nd fox attack was not his doing, don't you think it's possible that Danzo had the fox attack the village?--Lordxehanort (talk) 22:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :The attack was done by Madara.Wreiad (talk) 02:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Body Flicker jutsu I know we dont usually add basic jutsus to the list, but we see in this chapter that Danzo used Shisui's Body Flicker as Sasuke was surprised that Danzo got away and he didnt notice his movements(http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/13), considering that Danzo has Shisui's sharingan he could really be using his jutsu. Or any other thoughts? --FlameSkarr (talk) 14:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like he dodged by anticipating movement with the respective Sharingan, not to mention Sasuke was slower from fatigue. Even if it was Body Flicker, there isn't any reason to assume it was something unique to Shisui. It could have been like how the Raikage used his chakra to avoid Amaterasu. Wreiad (talk) 15:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Repaired or Mistake? When Danzo was first revealed to have a sharingan it was different, looking like it's sclera was damaged making it black. But on this page http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/480/11/ and all the following pages the sclera is back to the normal white coloring. Anyone care to clarify on why it's color was changed?WolfMaster (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) well we know that the mind controlling dojutsu can only be used once a day, but the actual eye can be used still, i think personally, that when he has used it and it has not recharged might i say, it looks like it when he first showed it. now you might say, but when would he have used it before he first showed it, i think that he used it to make the fire daimyo agree to let him become hokage, then, its a long trip to the land of iron, and the mizukage and tsuchikage were shown staying somewhere over night, danzo prob did too, so it was recharged to use it on mifune, then by the time he used it again against sauske we know it was recharged, so thats wut i think, that it looks like that when hes used it, and that he used it on the fire daimyo -- (talk) 00:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze P.S. my name is not being shown as a link cause im not logged in right now because im on a different computer that i normally am using and dont want to log in here Maybe it was just a mistake? Wreiad (talk) 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Doryoku What is Doryoku? Is it Shisui's mind controlling technique. Here is the sentence Shisui's Doryoku...looks like he can't decide whether to use it as a genjutsu or throw it away like Izanagi... Chapter 480 page 12--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Doryoku means endeavour or something. I guess Shisui's genjutsu was something unique to him. Wreiad (talk) 03:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC)